Will of a Shinobi
by AnimeLover000
Summary: Summary couldn't fit so I wrote it in the beginning of the first chapter. Naruto x Fu. Rated 'M' for Sexual Content, Obscenity and Maturity. Disclaimer; Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. OC's are the closest things I have to ownership.


_**Hello and welcome to my fanficfion story. This is my first attempt at a story so please bare with me when mistakes are made. Though I will try me best at perfection no one is perfect. I will use Spell Check and other grammar correctional apps but that's as far as it goes. As for the story it will be strictly Naruto x Fu (NaruFu). The characters if my story will also by OOC, some peoples personality will change dramatically while others will be changed slightly. Naruto will also be powerful but not OP or Godly. See ya later Readers.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. OC's are the closest things I have to ownership.**_

 _ **Summary; He is given apprenticeship. He took the opportunity. Now, he has trials and hurdles to overcome and jump. He has found friends. He has found rivals. He has to fight Battles. But most importantly, he has found love. Now, let's follow Naruto Uzumaki as he paves his road to be the strongest Shinobi in the World. Now, will Naruto change the Shinobi world or carry it to the brink of destruction when he unlocks a Kekkai Genkai taught lost to the world. Will he use his skills and prowess for Good or for Evil. The World May Never Know.**_

 _ **Will of a Shinobi**_

 _ **001**_

Uzumaki Naruto. He walked through the village of Konoha with his hand in his pocket. Mere hours ago he had defeated a rogue ninja by the name of Mizuki.

Mizuki had tricked him into stealing Konoha's Forbidden Scroll, however, Naruto's other teacher and the only one who tried to help him; Iruka Umino had found Naruto in time.

Naruto had bad and good parts of the day. The bad; getting tricked and being told he was a demon. Good; getting promoted to Genin and being told he wasn't the demon.

He was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His hero; Yondaime Hokage had sealed it in him on the day of his birthday. Why? He did not know and he thought he would never get to know.

He had been told by the Sandaime to meet his new sensei at training ground One. He didn't understand why he was getting a personal teacher but just thought because people didn't want to be around the 'demon'.

He sighed as he felt the scrolls in his pocket. The Sandaime had given him a scroll with money…but…that wasn't all, the Sandaime had told him he had over three million Ryu in his account to which he was free to use.

Appearently, the Uzumaki clan had some funds in Konoha and Naruto-being the last Uzumaki affiliated with Konoha-recieved it. When he had been told his jaw dropped to the ground then went through all the floors of the Hokage Tower…metaphorically of course.

He had been told that his new sensei wasn't necessarily supposed to teach him but would give Naruto a test and if he passed would be offered something.

He sighed again. He remembered his two friends in the academy and thought that he wasn't going to get the chance to be on their team. Well, he had been told that he would get assigned a Jounin teacher if he failed the test but he couldn't be on the same team with Shikamaru and Chouji.

He then noticed people glaring at him. He sighed and glared back. People cowered in fear while others were surprised he glared back as this was the first time and others were convinced he was the Kyuubi.

He stopped glaring and realized he was closing in on the training grounds and picked up some speed. He then noticed he was in the same jump suit as yesterday and cursed, he also need a bath.

He made a shadow clone and sent it to the training grounds while he went to take a shower and change into something different…something he had for this such occasion.

 _ **(Training Ground One)**_

A white haired man stood leaning on one leg awaiting his future apprentice or student to come. He sighed as he grew impatient then calmed down remembering patients was a key part to a Shinobi. This man was Sannin no Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" (油, abura), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well.

He smiled as he saw an orange glad figure walk into the clearing. The figure looked at him then ran up to him. It stopped in front of him and grinned. Jiraiya smiled as he knew who this was.

"Are you supposed to be my sensei?", NC 1 asked.

"Yes", Jiraiya answered and was about to talk again when the clone cut him off.

"I'm a clone, the boss will be here in a few", it said then burst into a cloud of smoke leaving am angry Jiraiya and a happy one two. Anger because of what Naruto was doing. And happy because of who he was supposed to train.

' _So that's who he was pestering me to train, my own Godson_ ', Jiraiya thought with a chuckle as he made a clone to go look for somethings while he began writing on a scroll.

 _ **(With Naruto)**_

Naruto froze as he placed the key for his door into the lock. What just happened. He was confused. Did he just meet his sensei? He then began to get confused.

' _I'll asked sensei_ ', he said as he walked into his messy apartment then got the perfect idea. He made dozens of clones, he sent one to go talk to the Hokage and the rest to pack up boxes.

He then went to take his shower.

…

Naruto exited his bathroom to see all of his stuff in boxes and a chest on his bed. He quickly took a towel and dried his skin and donned some boxers. He then went and opened the chest.

Inside the chest was money and clothes. He put the money on his bed and put on the clothes that consisted of a black long sleeved ninja shirt and black cargo pants with bandages wrapped around the shins and forearms. He pocketed the money just as one of his clones returned.

"Hey boss, I got the old man and the money", NC 14 said as it threw the money for Naruto. Naruto caught it and put it together with the rest and pocketed it.

He then walked out to meet Hiruzen who was on the balcony. Hiruzen smiled and beckoned for Naruto to follow. He followed Hiruzen with dozens of clones carrying boxes.

Walking through the streets of Konoha they were met by many curious states and angry scowls. Arriving at their destination they went straight to the top of the building.

Naruto smirked as he got what he wanted.

 _ **(Training Ground One)**_

Naruto entered training ground one thirty minutes later with a relived smile on his face. He went to the center of the training ground to see Jiraiya sleeping.

"Uh…sensei?", he asked as he poked him.

Jiraiya shit up from the pole then glared at Naruto who chuckled nervously.

"You're late!", Jiraiya snapped at Naruto who looked down and rubbed his feet on the ground.

"Sorry sensei, I was just moving", Naruto said.

"Moving where?", Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I bought the penthouse from the Sky Tower", Naruto said referring for the tallest building in the village.

"That must've been expensive", Jiraiya guessed but Naruto chuckled.

"Not much but for now can we get this test over with?", Naruto asked curiously. Jiraiya nodded and beckoned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto did so and minutes later they came to face a lake with a waterfall.

"Why do you want to become Hokage?", Jiraiya asked.

"To get acknowledgement", Naruto said and Jiraiya face fell as Naruto failed but Naruto continued, "At least that's what I thought before, becoming Hokage is a job of sacrifice, you sacrifice your family, friends, and loved ones for a job…but that job is to protect them…and the rest of the village", he finished with a smirk as he looked at how stumped Jiraiya was.

"You pass", he said and Naruto chuckled then Jiraiya went on, "How did you come up with that?".

"The Old Man wants told me these exact words after I told him I wanted to be Hokage to get acknowledgement, he said, 'Then you don't deserve to be Hokage or a Shinobi', that's not what got to me, it was the seriousness in his voice, then I aspired to become Hokage to protect the Old Man, Old Man Teuchi, Ayame Nee-chan and Iruka-sensei", Naruto explained then smiled, "And my friends".

"I'm impressed, your scores from the academy said you were an 'A' classes idiot", he said making Naruto glare and Jiraiya chuckled.

"So, now that you passed I have two things to ask, Would you like to become my apprentice and if you do Why?".

"Apprentice? That'll be awesome 'Ttebayo and as for why, my hero was the Yondaime Hokage, the man you taught, I want to be just like him", Naruto said making Jiraiya get an evil smirk.

"Dead?", Jiraiya joked making Naruto look at him dryly.

"No! I want to be Hokage and be a hero", Naruto pouted in a child like manner.

"Fine then, and congratulations on becoming the third apprentice of Sannin no Jiraiya", Jiraiya said triumphantly.

"Third?", Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, this was these orphans from the Third Great Ninja War that I taught and took one as my apprentice because of his Dojutsu", Jiraiya said making Naruto look on giving Jiraiya his undivided attention.

"Like those weird Hyuuga's and Sasuke-teme", Naruto said pointing to his eyes.

"Yes, he had the Rinnegan, I, along with the other two orphans were the only ones who saw the Rinnegan and I only told Minato, Hiruzen and you", Jiraiya explained as he began drawing. He finished quickly and showed Naruto a drawing of a purple eye with a black dot as the pupil and four rings around it.

"That's the Rinnegan?", Naruto asked.

"Yes".

"What was this persons name?", Naruto asked sitting on the ground.

"Nagato…Uzumaki", Jiraiya said making Naruto's eyes grow wide and before he could talk Jiraiya began again, "It wasn't his though, someone forced them into him".

"Or", Naruto said then smiled at his sensei, "Do you like teaching?", Naruto asked.

"Yes, one day I'd like to pass on my teaching to my last student which will most likely be you", Jiraiya said.

"So what happened to this Nagato person, was he my cousin or something?", Naruto asked.

"He's dead and I'm not sure if he was your cousin", Jiraiya said then noticed a look of dread on Naruto's face, "What's wrong?".

"All of your students have died", Naruto muttered backing away from Jiraiya slowly then burst into laughter irritating Jiraiya.

"Really funny kid", Jiraiya said sarcastically.

Naruto chuckled as he stood up and dust off his clothes.

"So what do we do first?", he asked curiously.

"First I want you to show me the seal for the Kyuubi to make sure it's still intact", Jiraiya said.

Naruto did so and then asked, "How do you see it?".

"You're using Chakra right now so I can see it", Jiraiya explained then grew wide eyes as he examined the seal.

Naruto who didn't see this remembered he had some clones unpacking.

"Is it okay sensei?", he asked.

"Yes it is, but I want you to bite your thumb and smear some blood on your stomach, there is another seal there activated by your blood", Jiraiya ordered. Naruto but his thumb and smeared his blood on his stomach and their was a giant cloud of smoke.

When the smoke disappeared Jiraiya watched Naruto and his jaw dropped.

Naruto's hair grew longer and had changed color, his hair was blonde going to red with black highlights and he had black bangs framing his face to his jaw. But that want the most shocking thing.

"What's wrong sensei?", Naruto asked.

"Your eyes", was all Jiraiya said as he pointed to the river.

Naruto walked to the river and his jaw dropped to as he watched his eyes.

"The Rinnegan".

…

 _ **How was the first chapter? And before you even think it I am not rushing my story, I am just being innovative. I have seen rushed stories and they aren't pretty. My story is going to have a lot of actions starting from chapter three into the other arcs and this is how it will go as follows.**_

 _ **Arcs; Arc of my Creation, Wave, Chuunin Exams, Search for Tsunade, Arc of my Creation, Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Arc of my Creation then that's where the story turns onto another entire road.**_

 _ **P.S. Fu will be introduced in chapter three or four. Still indecisive. Please Favorite, Follow and Review.**_

 _ **Ja Ne.**_


End file.
